Put some makeup on me
by Distroyer
Summary: Russel retoma un viejo hábito que quedo olvidado tiempo atrás, y justo Murdoc aparece para descubrir ese vergonzoso secreto.


**OOOOOHHHH mi primer Russdoc! Me quedó más largo de lo que pensé en un principio. Me gusta el Russdoc, el Russdoc es lindo, lo amo, me encanta, me excita. Y NO en este fic bb Russ no pierde su pureza (al menos no por ahora :v) porque bb Russ es un amor.**

* * *

Luego de terminar el tour con su último disco, la banda estaba de vacaciones en Japón por el asunto de grabar los tres capítulos promocionales para su colaboración con el proyecto de G-Shock.

El señor Ibe llamó a Noodle por la mañana y le pidió que si por favor podría acompañarlo en una rápida entrevista en la que los medios se vieron interesados en pedir. Noodle no puso ninguna queja a ello pero debía admitir que sí la tomó por sorpresa pues era una entrevista inesperada que se salía de sus planes. Se fue a hacer compras rápidas para presentarse con un nuevo atuendo y de paso compró un nuevo kit de maquillaje. Se alistó frente al espejo por lo que parecieron horas. Cuando 2D se enteró a donde iba, le insistió demasiado para que lo llevará con ella.

—Noodle ¿Puedo ir contigo? ¿Puedo acompañarte? Por favor, por favor ¡Por favoooor!-Casi se le hinca en el suelo y la chica estaba muy atareada arreglándose.

—2D ¿Por qué quieres ir? Será algo rápido, el señor Ibe sólo me avisó a mi.

—Bien, no creo que este bien que vayas sola. Además...he estado aprendiendo mi japonés y quisiera ponerlo en práctica.

—Oh, en serio.-Dijo sarcástica. En lo que a ella respecta 2D sólo sabe decir hola en su idioma natal. Tendría que fungir como traductora para él a todo lo que diga el señor Ibe. Pero pensándolo bien, 2D siempre se aburre mucho en los hoteles, y si lo dejara acompañarla, siendo que es la imagen principal de Gorillaz, eso podría darle un toque extra a la entrevista. Además, no podía decirle que no cuando se le está hincando.—Bieeeeen, vamos. Pero ve a cámbiate rápido, vendrán a recogernos pronto.

—¡Sí!-2D fue a hacer lo que se le dijo.

Entonces Russel iba regresando de comprar tres órdenes de ramen y fue a la habitación de Noodle a ofrecerle primero y la vio muy atareada.—¿Vas a salir? ¿A dónde?

—Entrevista exprés.-Dice ella sin dejar de mirarse al espejo.—2D irá conmigo.

—Oh bien, pero traje ramen...-Dice mostrándole las bolsas donde lo traía.

—Más tarde Russ, lo siento, estamos sobre tiempo...¡2D, ya vayámonos!-Grita.

2D entra al cuarto terminando de arreglarse el cabello.-¡Estoy listo!

—Bien, oye Russ ¿Cómo me veo?

—¿Bromeas? Tú siempre te ves preciosa ¿Es maquillaje nuevo?

—¡Gracias! Y sí, me conoces bien.-Sonríe.

—Russ ¿Cómo me veo?-Pregunta 2D.

—Luces bien, luces bien.

—¡Ya vayámonos!-Apresura Noodle.

—¡Ok!-Salen del cuarto y Russel se queda sólo y entonces suspira.

Esperaba poder comer con ellos pero ahora al menos puede disfrutar y ver un rato la televisión o algo así. Los canales sólo están en japonés y no entiende mucho así que mejor decide apagarla y empieza a comer en silencio y soledad. De cierta forma se ha acostumbrado a estar solo en varias partes de su vida, ahora que lo piensa.

Mientras come, navega un poco en su celular para ver que hay en las redes. No encuentra mucho. Se siente tan aburrido que cuando termina, va al tocador. Le causa curiosidad ver las cosas que Noodle compró. Abre el kit con las sombras para los ojos y de inmediato reconoce cuál fue el que ella se puso. Siempre ha sido bueno reconociendo las tonalidades de los colores incluso si se parecen mucho unas a otras. "Buena elección, el color es lindo. Va con su tono de piel. Bueno, a Noodle le queda todo". Piensa mientras sonríe. De repente se le mete una idea loca a la cabeza y Russel la sacude en negación.—No, no. Qué tontería, hace mucho que ya no hago eso.-Piensa dejar el kit de lado pero...la idea sigue pareciendo tentadora igual. Además, no tomará mucho, y no hay nadie que lo juzgue ahora. Después de todo, sólo lo haría para pasar el rato. Se da ánimos a sí mismo. Toma las sombras y piensa meticulosamente cual elegir, pasando su vista por cada compartimento. Un tono morado intenso parece bueno.

Toma el pequeño aplicador entre sus dedos de forma fina y con delicadeza y cuidado lo embarra en el maquillaje. Se mira al espejo y guiña uno de sus ojos para cerrarlo y comenzar a aplicar el tono sobre su párpado. Al final decide aplicar otra capa para más intensidad. Después hace lo mismo con el ojo que falta. Cuando acaba, aprecia lo que ha hecho y le agrada lo que ve. "Aún lo tengo". Se dice con satisfacción dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su reflejo.

En ese momento escucha que la puerta se está abriendo y no le da tiempo para reaccionar ni saber qué hacer cuando ve que Murdoc está entrando con su celular en una mano y una bolsa plástica en la otra. Parece feliz y cuando despega la vista de la pantalla se sorprende de ver a Russel ahí.—...¿Qué, me equivoqué de cuarto?-Voltea a todos lados para darse cuenta que no reconoce el lugar. También revisa la tarjeta que le dio acceso.

—El tuyo es el de al lado.-Dice frunciendo el ceño.

—Ah.-Pareció recordar que era cierto y decidido a marcharse pero antes de cerrar la puerta vuelve a mirar a Russel y hace una mueca de confusión.—¿Eso es maquillaje?-Señala.

Russel reacciona y empieza a quitárselo con las manos rápidamente. Claro que ocasionó un desastre en su rostro porque se le corrió todo.—¡No, no, no es nada!-Siente sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza y además se pone nervioso.—Soy un maldito estupido. Tomar las cosas de Noodle sin su permiso, eso le enoja demasiado y no fue cualquier cosa ¡Fue su maquillaje nuevo!-Empieza a desesperarse queriendo encontrar el desmaquillarte y no lo ve por ningún lado.—¡Estupido estupido, estupido!

—Oye, oye, calmado Russ. Ni siquiera creo que lo note, está bien.-Dice Murdoc mientras se acerca a él y le coloca una mano en el hombro.

—¡No, no está bien!-Se aleja.—Yo ya había abandonado esto de pintarme ¡No puedo creer que lo haya vuelto a hacer! ¿Por qué lo hice? Fue una estupida idea...

—¿Cómo?...¿Tú te pintabas? ¿Desde cuándo?

Russel se da cuenta que acaba de soltar una bomba. Se siente tan patético ahora, y lo peor es que fue Murdoc quien lo descubrió, de todas las personas que pudieron haberlo hecho.—¡Ah, mierda!-Se cubre el rostro con las manos.—¿Ahora vas a burlarte de mí, cierto?

—¿Qué? Nah, no me estoy burlando ahora.-Se encoge de hombros. Procede a ir al sillón más cercano a tomar asiento y decide sacar lo que llevaba en la bolsa de plástico.—Me sorprende que pienses que voy a reírme. Prometí cambiar ¿Recuerdas?-Russel ve como saca una botella de alcohol de la bolsa y le dirige una mirada inquisidora.—Tal vez el viejo Murdoc se hubiera reído, burlado, te hubiera hecho la vida imposible con eso...pero no el Murdoc 2.0...-Dice esto mientras intenta abrir la botella y cuando lo logra sonríe satisfecho. Luego ve como Russel lo mira con esos ojos de reprimenda.—Sake.-Dice con sencillez.—La bebida etílica del país del sol naciente...¿Quieres un poco?-Agita la botella en el aire.

Russel se siente extraño. Es cierto que en ningún momento Murdoc se ha reído de el. Se lo agradece, pero al mismo tiempo le sorprende que de verdad se halla prometido cambiar para bien. Para mala suerte de la banda, se acostumbraron demasiado al viejo Murdoc. Piensa que está haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, se siente ridículo al haber exagerado las cosas cuando el bajista parece estar tan calmado y tomándoselo tan bien. Así que por el bien de ambos, decide cambiar un poco la conversación.—Creí que prometiste dejar la bebida.

Murdoc lo escucha y casi se ahoga con su trago porque le ganó la risa.—¿Qué? No, no, no, entendiste mal. Dije que tomaría una bebida baja en alcohol cada segundo jueves, y hoy es ese jueves, así que aquí estamos...-Revisa de nuevo en la bolsa porque parece que aún hay algo ahí y lo saca.—Aw, mira esto, estos chicos me incluyeron dos vasitos de degustación, awwwwmmmm amo a los nipones.

—¿Y...que tal esta ese Sake?-Murdoc le indica que se siente en el otro sillón y Russel lo hace. Vierte el Sake en uno de los vasos y se lo ofrece. Russel lo prueba. Sabe delicioso. Murdoc se quita los zapatos y cruza los pies sobre la mesita que tienen enfrente para una posición más relajada y cómoda. Enciende la televisión y hace zapping. No encontrará ningún programa en inglés si eso es lo que quiere. Russel se siente aliviado. El tema del maquillaje quedo de lado como si fuera cualquier cosa y Murdoc no le hizo mofa por ello. Ahora sabe que tampoco va a insistir que hable, eso le alegra, pero siente que de todas formas quiere hacerlo. Ya lo descubrió y al menos tendría derecho a saber porqué lo hizo ¿Cierto? Suspira, y está listo para lanzar sus primeras palabras.—En realidad...me he maquillado desde antes de estar en Gorillaz...

Murdoc lo mira y procede a poner la t.v en silencio para ponerle total atención.—Sí, continúa.

—La primera vez que lo hice...creo que fue en la primaria. Tendría como once años.-Ríe al acordarse de esos tiempos.—Tomé las cosas de mi mamá cuando ella no estaba y...sólo lo hice ¿Sabes? Creo que me gustaba cómo se le veía a ella y quise intentarlo también. Sólo lo hice por juego pero el resultado me agradó bastante, y ahí empezó todo...me maquillaba siempre que podía, claro que sin que nadie me viera, me hacía sentir bien. Pero cuando la banda empezó a tener más éxito, y con tantas giras y cosas por hacer, me olvidé de eso eventualmente...hasta ahora.

—Mmmm encantador.-Dice con voz calmada mientras observa a Russel. Le ofrece un segundo trago y lo acepta.—¿Así que yo soy el primero en saberlo, eh?-Russel asiente mientras se pasa el Sake.

—Sip, es correcto.

—Genial...-Toma más Sake directo de la botella.—Escucha Russ, gracias por decirme esto, yo no soy quién para juzgarte ¿Ok? Puedes confiar en mí, nada sale de este cuarto. Todos tenemos secretos después de todo.

Russel levanta una ceja.—¿Hasta tú? Supongo.

—Tú lo haz dicho.

—¡Ah vamos! Tener encuentros sexuales con el diablo no cuenta, eso ya todos lo sabemos.-Murdoc reacciona y le da un golpe amistoso en el hombro. Fue jugando y aún así le dolió lo suficiente pero se limitó a reír junto con el bajista.

—Al menos lo hice gritar como zorra.-Dice siguiéndole el juego.

—Pffff ¿Seguro que ese no fuiste tú?-Entre sus risas Russel le quita la botella e igual bebe de ella.

Murdoc lo observa y exclama.—Beso indirecto.

—¿Qué dices?

—Beso indirecto. Acabamos de tenerlo.-Se señala a ellos mismos y luego a la botella. Russel parece entender y se vuelve a reír.

—Acabo de besar a un anciano.-Las risas aumentan y Murdoc se sumerge cada vez más en su sillón. Siente que el estomago le duele de tanto reír. Sake bajo en alcohol ¡Huevos! Esa madre parece tener más alcohol que una farmacia. Ambos están ebrios hasta la puta madre y están teniendo el momento de su vida. Murdoc siente que Russel le toca el hombro para llamar su atención así que le hace caso.—Ya en serio viejo, dime tu secreto.

—Naaaahhh eso se queda para "Mi Secreto", Russ.

—¡Ay por favor! El 99.999% de las confesiones de esa página no son reales. Ya dime.

—Esta bien. Acércate.- Russel se inclina un poco pero Murdoc lo quiere más cerca.—!Máaaaass! Más cerca, más cerca, Russ.-Russel no sabe qué tan "más cerca" lo quiere si sus sillones sólo están separados por centímetros y ahora el oído de Russel está muy cerca de los labios del bajista. Puede sentir su aliento apestando a alcohol. Justo ahí es que Murdoc empieza a susurrarle.—Mi secreto es que...-No contiene la risa pero lo vuelve a intentar.—Mi secreto es...-Oculta su risa en el hombro de Russel y este lo anima para terminar de confesarse. No sólo porque quiere saber, sino porque tener la voz de Murdoc en su oído y luego carcajeándose en su hombro le hace cosquillas y él no tiene mucha paciencia con eso.

—Vamos Mudz, déjalo salir. La verdad te hará libre.-Le da unos golpecitos en la espalda.

—Esta bien, está bien, lo tengo. Mi secreto es que...me gusta travestirme.

—¡Oh...!-Abre grandes los ojos.

—Seeehh...

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Secundaria.

—Bien.

—Me gusta ponerme las faldas de Noodle.

—¡Murdoc!

—¡Qué! Son lindas, me combinan perfecto, se me ven mejor a mi, me encantan...pero el idiota le fue con el chisme y ya no me deja acercarme a su guardarropa.

—¿2D te descubrió?

—Seeeeh, yo le pegue ¿Sabes? Le pegue...¡No, digo! Le p...le pague, si, eso, para que no dijera nada, pero, ya sabes, él es idiota y termina contando las cosas tarde o temprano. Aunque haya sido sin querer...

—Oh, lamentó eso Mudz...

—Seee ya no importa. Te apuesto a que él también se ha puesto sus tacones al menos una vez.

—¿En serio?

—No me consta pero casi puedo asegurarlo.

—Imagínalo tratando de caminar.-Ambos ríen ante la escena en sus cabezas. Con 2D pareciendo Bambi recién nacido.—¡Oye! ¡Podrías hacerlo ahora!

—¡Nooo...!

—¡Sííí!

—¡Nooo...! Me gusta cómo piensas Russel.

—Anda, no hay nadie aquí, Noodle no se dará cuenta.

—No quiero problemas con ella.-Se recuesta en su hombro.

—No los tendrás. Anda, me viste maquillado, yo quiero verte con faldas.

—Noo...

—Sí.

—Nooouuuu...

—Sólo yo te veré...-Le dice al oído. Al bajista se le eriza la piel. Murdoc se cruza de brazos como si hiciera berrinche. Después de varias afirmativas y negativas Russel decide cambiar de estrategia y usar psicología inversa.—No...

—...Sííí...

—Apuesto que no lo haces Murdoc.

—¡Ah crees que no!

—Eso creo.

—¡No lo haré! ¡Sí lo haré!-Se levanta casi tropezándose y va al armario del cuarto. Empieza a rebuscar lo que necesita y después va al baño.

—Woooo ¡Qué salga! ¡Qué salga!-Empieza a corear el neoyorkino. Luego de unos minutos Murdoc sale con su atuendo. Russel queda sorprendido.—Wow...-Al parecer no mentía cuando dijo que se veía bien con esas ropas. Sus piernas se estilizan con los tacones abiertos y claro que se vería mejor si se rasurara pero no hay tiempo para eso y lo que ve le agrada bastante. Parece que la falda ajustada le levanta el trasero. La blusa le queda algo aguada pues obvio no tiene con que llenarla pero todo él en conjunto se ve...sexi. Es lo que puede pensar. Le da gusto ver al bajista tan cómodo y tan confiado en esas ropas que hasta hace una pose coqueta recargándose en el marco de la puerta. Russel lanza un silbido sensual.—¡Muñeca!

Murdoc se sonríe ante la actitud simplona de su compañero.—Disfruta el espectáculo mientras dure.

—¿Como te sientes?

—Me siento...bien.

—Te ves bien.

Suena tan sincero que se siente halagado pero modesto. Voltea al tocador que tiene a un lado, luego vuelve a mirar a Russel y al tocador de nuevo. Toma un pequeño frasco y una bolita de algodón y va donde el baterista. Recupera su lugar en el sillón. Moja el algodón con la sustancia del frasco y lo acerca al rostro de Russel.—Vamos a quitar este maquillaje corrido.-Menciona. Russel enrojece al estar siendo desmaquillado y caer en cuenta que su cara se ha visto mal durante todo ese tiempo. Murdoc sonríe como si leyera sus pensamientos y le dijera "todo está bien". Russel sonríe de vuelta y se deja hacer.—Ya está.-Después vuelve a levantarse. Tira el algodón sucio. Agarra todo el maquillaje y regresa.—¿Te parece si te ayudo con esto?-Russel asiente feliz. Entonces Murdoc se da a la tarea de empezar el maquillaje otra vez. Primero identifica el tono morado que Russel utilizó. Lo toma con el aplicador y va directo a los ojos. Es la primera ves que hace algo así por lo que Russel puede sentir su torpeza al hacerlo.

—Despacio, tranquilo, no querrás sacarme un ojo, hombre.

—Sí, perdón. Creo que sólo te estoy lastimando.

—No importa. Aprecio que hagas esto.

Murdoc procura tener más cuidado, hacerlo despacio, sin dejar manchas fuera de lugar. Después de lo que a él le parece una eternidad pero ha terminado.—¿Qué sigue?

Russel abre los ojos y ve lo que Murdoc hizo en el espejo. No está nada mal.—Hey, lo has hecho muy bien.-Se sonríen el uno al otro.—El delineador es el siguiente paso ¿Crees poder hacerlo? Es lo más difícil.

—Por favor Russel, no me subestimes, ya soy un experto en esto.-Busca el delineador y comienza a trazar una delgada y delicada línea negra en todo el contorno. Tarda casi lo mismo que con las sombras pero igualmente lo ha hecho muy bien.—Labial.-Menciona ahora. Sin esperar que Russel diga nada toma un labial rojo y pinta ambos labios. Russel se presta para moverlos en las direcciones necesarias para obtener el resultado adecuado.

Cuando todo está listo Russel se ve al espejo y exclama.—Me encanta.

—Claro que te encanta, yo lo hice.

—¿Quieres que yo lo intente ahora?

—Ahh...-No se esperaba eso pero podría ser interesante y divertido.—Claro ¿Por qué no? Además sabes más que yo.

Casi sin dudar Russel ya sabe qué colores quiere usar y se pone manos a la obra. Pasa rápido de los ojos a los labios. Son delgados así que se toma su tiempo para no cometer errores. Mira hacia arriba y ve que Murdoc lo está mirando. No puede evitar soltar una sonrisa.—No hagas eso Mudz, harás que me equivoque.

—Perdón.-Se pone serio para no arruinarlo. Russel termina en cuestión de diez minutos y Murdoc se para y se admira en el espejo también. Nunca pensó que las sombras azules se le vieran tan bien, y el mismo labial de Russel al parecer queda con cualquier color. Russel va a su lado. Murdoc le devuelve la mirada y sonríe.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas? ¿Te gusta?-Murdoc sigue sonriendo sin darle respuesta. De pronto sujeta a Russel de ambas mejillas y lo acerca para darle un beso apresurado. Captura sus labios recién pintados y los funde con los propios como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

A ambos les falta el aire y se separan a tomar bocanadas. Se miran a los ojos. Murdoc está sonrojado y manchado con el labial de Russel. Este lo mira perplejo sin saber qué decirle. Murdoc tampoco sabe qué decir pero suelta lo primero que se le cruza por la mente.—No homo.

Russel asiente entonces.—No homo.-Repite. Retoman el beso que con los segundos se hace más intenso. Exploran la boca del contrario usando la lengua y se fuerzan a no alejarse mientras se sostienen uno al otro del cuello.

—Russel...Russel...¿Por qué hemos esperado tanto?-Expulsa Murdoc apenas separarse un poco.

—No lo sé...-Dice entre suspiros. Terminan acercándose a la cama y Murdoc se le va encima y Russel queda abajo. Hay fricción entre sus partes bajas y sienten calor en todo el cuerpo.

Las caricias continúan hasta que Murdoc se irgue y se levanta la falda enfrente del baterista. Lo ayuda a llevar una mano a sus genitales y sobar sobre la ropa interior.—Russel, puedes tomarme ahora.-Russel no puede reaccionar a lo que escucha así que Murdoc actúa. Se pone en cuatro sobre la cama, ahora sí deshaciéndose de sus bóxers.—Ven Russ, házmelo ahora, soy todo tuyo.-Russel por fin va se y se posiciona detrás de Murdoc. Lo tiene a su merced sin ninguna oposición y tan vulnerable. Eso alimenta su erección. Se quita todo para liberarse y se siente listo para dar el siguiente paso pero su mente recapacita las cosas. Esa situación no puede ser normal. Es el alcohol lo que los ha llevado a esto. Aunque le duela dejar a Murdoc esperando, debe apartarse y no dejarse guiar por sus bajos instintos.

—!No puedo! ¡No puedo Murdoc! ¡Lo siento!

—Russel...-Le devuelve una mirada angustiada.

—Esto está mal...-Empieza a acomodarse la ropa otra vez.

—No, no está mal ¿Por qué...?

—No debemos llegar tan lejos.-Interrumpe.—¡Este ni siquiera es nuestro cuarto! ¿No íbamos a hacerlo donde duerme Noodle o sí? Estamos usando su maquillaje, sus ropas ¡Vamos! ¿Dónde está el respeto? Somos una banda, somos compañeros, somos amigos, y cuando estas cosas pasan ¡Todo se va a la mierda! ¿Quieres que eso nos pase a nosotros?

—Eso...no pasará Russel...

—Claro que sí, y lo sabes pero no quieres verlo ahora...además...maldita sea ¡Yo tengo novia!

Murdoc se queda callado y baja la mirada. La situación se ha vuelto incomoda.—Tienes razón...no es correcto...lo siento.-Se dirige con prisa al baño y cierra la puerta. Russel siente una gran pena por lo que ha hecho. Ha hecho sentir mal a Murdoc, ha roto el ambiente que habían creado cuando se la estaban pasando bien. Pero a la vez ha hecho lo correcto para evitar cosas peores. Jamás se perdonaría si hubiera cometido una infidelidad a su novia y ni siquiera hubiera sido con otra mujer. No le queda de otra más que empezar a desmaquillarse porque sabe que Murdoc está haciendo lo mismo. Y no vaya a ser que Noodle y 2D ya estén viniendo de regreso y los descubran. Murdoc sale del baño con sus propias ropas. Tiene una expresión neutra que Russel no sabe leer pero seguramente sabe que se encuentra decepcionado o se siente mal consigo mismo.—Bien, Russel, me divertí un buen rato. Gracias por acabarte una botella conmigo.-Procede a colocarse su chamarra negra de cuero y salir de ahí cuanto antes, pero primero la voz de Russel lo hace detenerse.

—Murdoc...-Cuanto Murdoc le devuelve la mirada por el rabillo de los ojos, Russel siente su corazón hacerse pequeño y se le van las palabras de la boca.—¿No estás enojado o sí?

Murdoc se voltea más hacia él y le sonríe.—No, claro que no. Estoy feliz de que me hallas hecho recapacitar las cosas. Gracias.

—De...-Murdoc se va antes de que pueda terminar de decirlo.—De nada...-Se queda solo una vez más. Como Murdoc no recordó regresar la ropa de Noodle a su lugar, tiene que hacerlo él. Después no se le ocurre otra cosa más que volver a ver sus redes sociales, donde de nuevo no encuentra gran cosa. Entonces ve un mensaje recibido que no notó antes. Es de whatsapp y es de Noodle donde le adjuntó una foto. Russel lo abre y ve el pequeño mensaje que dice **#G-Team #G-TIME IS NOW.** La foto muestra a Noodle con 2D y el señor Ibe en un restaurante local comiendo sushi, onigiris y dumplings. Al parecer la entrevista resultó en una celebración posterior. Los tres hacen la señal de amor y paz y ella y 2D traen puestos cada quien sus respectivos relojes en las muñecas. Russel envía un emoji sonriente y uno de confeti para mostrar su entusiasmo por ellos pero nada más alejado de la realidad. Olvidaron que él les compró ramen primero. Eso lo hizo sentir triste y resiente más la soledad del momento. Dirige su mirada hacia su compra de ramen. De inmediato se siente mal pues sabe que compró uno para sí, y otros dos para 2D y Noodle pero ninguno para Murdoc. Realmente al principio no pensó que Murdoc regresara pronto de su paseo por la ciudad como para alcanzar a comer con ellos. Piensa que eso fue muy egoísta de su parte y se siente terrible. Toma la bolsa con los dos ramen restantes y se dirige al cuarto vecino. Se arma de valor para llamar a la puerta aunque tampoco estaría mal si no es recibido luego de lo que hizo. Para su sorpresa Murdoc le abre casi de inmediato y parece sorprendido de verlo tan pronto otra vez.—Hola...Mudz...

—Russel...

—Sólo...quería saber...bueno, al parecer 2D y Noodle no regresarán aún, y yo...había comprado ramen, pero si nadie se lo come ahora se va a enfriar y pensé que tal vez querrías probarlo...

—...¡Claro! Comamos juntos.-Se hace a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Russel siente pena por ser recibido con amabilidad que siente que no merece pero debe recordar que está tratando con el nuevo Murdoc. Escucha el ruido de la tele al entrar y ve que está en el canal la serie de Las chicas.

—Hey, ¿No es ese un capítulo donde sale Ace?

—Sip, bueno, eso espero, la verdad no recuerdo.-Murdoc toma la bolsa y pone los ramen a recalentar en el horno. Russel se sienta en un sillón nuevamente y espera la comida. Murdoc le extiende su orden e igualmente se sienta a un lado con la suya, exactamente igual que como estaban antes. De nuevo con los pies descalzos los sube a su mesa mientras mira el canal. Ninguno de los dos entiende que están diciendo los personajes pero realmente no lo necesitan pues conocen los capítulos de memoria y recuerdan lo que dice cada quien. Aun así es gracioso escuchar el doblaje japonés, les ponen unas voces tan chistosas.—Esto está bueno, moría de hambre.

—Murdoc...realmente...me siento mal por haber...

—No lo sientas. En verdad Russel, te lo dije. Fue lo mejor. Hiciste lo correcto.

Russel se limita a asentir y continúa viendo el programa. Cuando Murdoc también mira al frente Russel aprovecha para besarle la mejilla y tomarlo de la mano para ya no soltarlo. Murdoc le sostiene el agarre y Russel lo ve sonreír de medio lado. Se siente mejor ahora.


End file.
